Light
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: Sometimes we just need a small light to brighten our days. Shorts stories about our beloved characters from the Star Ocean The Last Hope.
1. Naps and Dummies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope. I do own a copy of the game and went a little crazy with it because I did play it until I got almost all the trophies. I thought Lymle's trophy (Defeat the Ethereal Queen within 10 minutes) was hard. I gave up and sucked my pride and did it on Earth difficulty. I thought I could do it on Chaos difficulty. –sad face- **

…

The 21 year old Lymle Lemuri Phi mews a small yawn as she stretches her arms, still tired from the long nap she just had. She walks across the wooden floor board, clad in a thin white night gown and slippers.

Her throat feels dry and walks lazily to the faucet to get a glass of water. The young Lemurisian rubs her half-closed eyes and carefully reaches for a sphere like glass cup and swallows a big gulp of purified water. Back to sleep. Lymle thought to herself.

She carefully trudges back to her room, not fully cognizant of her surroundings. She bumps against a warm frame, and lays her head on him. "Sleepwalking, Lymle?" The low and musical voice of Faize Sheifa Beleth rings in her ears so she looks up with sleepy eyes.

"You're in my way, dummy." She says, putting her head on his firm chest.

"I am?" He chuckles.

"Yes you are." Lymle mumbles incoherently.

Faize wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead. He trails soft kisses on her cheeks. She punches him on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Her cheeks are turning a shade of red.

"Kissing you?" He innocently says.

He lifts her up from her feet and carries her bridal style back to the room. "Do you want to take another nap?"

…

**Finished! I hope it's not too fluffly. Lol Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. I think I'll turn it into a short series but I don't know yet. I probably will. lol Again, thanks for reading and review if you have time. Have a nice day. :D**


	2. Laundry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope. This idea popped up in my mind when I was sweeping the floor. Funny how ideas are made like that.**

…

Edge Maverick, the famous captain who helped saved the world, the man who sailed across the vast Star Ocean is resting on a very lofty couch, with his legs outstretch on the footrest. He has a dead pan expression on his face.

'Why the hell is all the TV shows so boring?' He grumbles as he flips to another channel.

"Edge Maverick! Didn't I tell you to do the laundry?" Reimi Saionji, Edge's partner in crime, marches up to her Captain and steals the remote from him.

"Reimi, a man doesn't do laundry." He laconically explains.

"Then you do the paperwork, Captain Maverick." She places her hands on her hips and taps her foot.

Edge weighs in his options. Paperwork is boring and he has to pay attention to what he's doing, otherwise he gets scolded by his second in command. On the hand, doing laundry is simpler. He just needs to put the clothes in the machine, sprinkle some soap and wait for the magic to end. He grins triumphantly, like he just figured out a cure for a rare disease.

"All right Reimi, I'll do it. Do I get reward?" He asks. She sighs in surrender. He always needed incentive. She contemplates on it for a minute then closes in on Edge's position, slightly hovering above him.

She leans in near his head and whispers something in his ears.

Heat rises from the flustered captain.

"I'll be done before you know it!" He stumbles further in the house, furiously hoarding anything that remotely looks like it could be washed.

She smirks. "Too easy."

…

**Finished. Thanks for reading and hope you leave a review. Have a nice day guys!**


	3. Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope and its characters. **

**So this one is a MyuriaxLucien one. I don't think TLH mention these two often so I just wanted to try to write a fic about them. If it's a little weird, I understand. It's a little longer than the previous two.**

…

"Come on Myuria! Not this again." For the umpteenth time this month, Lucien's girlfriend has thrown him out of the apartment they currently share. The first few times had amused him but at this point, he thinks she's just doing this to test his will. Some of her reasons for evicting him were getting ridiculous.

"What is it this time?" He mumbles against a shirt that Myuria had thrown out of the window and landed on his face. He chucks the red fabric out of his face. "Did I leave the toilet seat down again? Perhaps I was snoring last night again? Did I misplace any of your belongings again?" He squats down as his clothes continue to rain down on him. He looks up at the second floor window and the deluge of items stops.

Lucien thought he understood women. Being the only boy of six children, he observed his sisters and mother quite often. He concluded that women in general are a conundrum but he always manages to smooth talk his way into their hearts.

Until he met the enigmatic Myuria, he was the master of sly talking and women always fainted with every wink. Now he's become her whipping boy (not that he minded).

"Myuria? Love, are you still there?" He shouts. Lucien hears a loud shatter from inside the complex. "That's not a good sign." He brushes the stray hair from his eyes. This is going to be a long day. He mutters under his breath.

It's been five since Myuria pushed him out of their home. He sits on a ledge near the apartment and whistles a familiar tune. The tune is upbeat and uplifting.

Myuria couldn't take it anymore so she pokes her head out of the window.

"Hello love. May I come in again?" He smiles affectionately at her.

His smile, his warmth, his touch. It all frightens her. His normal, loving self terrifies her. Every day she spends with him; she loses a fragment of her heart to him. She doesn't want to lose him. Throwing him out of the house every other week is a sort of coping mechanism, albeit it's a strange one.

"Myuria, do you want me to go? Is that what you want? Will that make you happy? I always want you to be happy." His voice is soft but loud enough for her to hear. She couldn't see his smile anymore.

An elderly woman from an adjacent building intrudes the drama taking place and lightens the sullen mood.

"Come now missy. You two do this every week. Both of you should just tumble in the sheets and be done with it. That will always settle every conflict." The older woman relays her wisdom to the couple and shuts her window.

Myuria blushes at the neighbor's implication. She heads downstairs to face him.

"I'm sorry Lucien. I'm–" She hesitates. He moves closer and strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm scare to lose." He quietly laughs. "You have a funny of showing it."

Myuria backs away but he embraces her before she can escape from him.

"You won't lose me. I will always be here." She believes him this time.

"Always"

…

**I decided to end it there. My take on the couple might be a little different from your view of them but I don't know. Review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day? Or night lol… :D**


	4. A Tease

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope. This one is another LymlexFaize. Post Game so the pair is older. They're the same age as the first story. :D**

…

She tiptoes inside the room, cautiously watching each of her steps so the occupant of the room isn't disturbed yet. Lymle grins mischievously. Although she has already blossomed into a wonderful and beautiful young lady, she can't help but tease a certain Eldarian with a few of her "harmless" pranks.

On one hand, is a container of a questionable liquid substance and on the other is a writing utensil. She freezes when Faize shifts to his side. The sleeping Eldarian cuddles the pillow beside him.

When she is sure he is still fast asleep, she performs the symbology procedure.

"Lymle?" Her giggling must have woken him up. He groggily turns to face her. She covers her mouth to prevent her laughter from bursting out.

The color of his face is a salmon shade but it kinda looks flattering on him.

"What did you do?" He knows something is up. His "Lymle's prank" alert beeps inside his head so he rushes into the bathroom.

Lymle's guffaw grew harder the moment he steps out.

"This will dissipate right?" He crosses his arms across his bare chest.

He's not irritated about the whole ordeal but he should get back at her for this.

Her shoulder is still shaking from her jovial laughter and he couldn't but smile at her. Her constant nightmares had left her exhausted night after night so it's good to hear her in good spirits.

Her laughter soon dies down when Faize advances towards her direction, trapping her body between his sinewy body and the bed.

The bed squeaks because of the added weight and Lymle nervously gulps at his sudden close proximity. He nuzzles her nose with his own.

He leans for a kiss and Lymle shuts her eyes. Anticipation brews in her until she feels his warm lips on her forehead.

"You're not going to kiss me?" She says, slightly upset with his action. He pecks her cheek and without delay, he removes himself on top of her and heads for the door.

"Maybe after breakfast." She aims a pillow at his back but it hits door behind him.

She could hear him chortling faintly outside the wooden door.

Lymle won't tell him that it will take months for it to wear off.

…

**Forgive me if the characters are OOC. I can't help it. Thanks for reading and make sure to review. If anyone wants certain character(s), couples,whatever, to be written about in certain situations ummm...you can just review to this chapter, pm me or email me at . Just note that I don't really do Yaoi/Yuri pairings so yeah...nothing wrong with them. I just don't write them. I hope that doesn't offend the millions of readers (this is sarcasm if you haven't noticed) that follows this story. Obviously it has to be in the SO4 world. **

**Have a nice day. :D**


	5. Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope The setting happens around the time the crew came back from past Earth. :D**

…

Faize sits motionlessly on his chair, eyeing the computer screen blankly. It should please him that his tormenter is no longer tormenting him. However, the young girl's silence makes him suspicious. It's like the calm before the storm.

Lymle saunters in the room, plops down on her bed and buries her head on a pillow.

The Eldarian clears his throat. When she doesn't acknowledge him, he pushes his feet against the smooth floor to slide the wheeled chair nearer her.

"Lymle, are you ill?" She remains soundless. His brow creases in worry but suddenly dispels it when he realizes his concern. It's not of his business.

"Very well. I will leave you to your own devices." He rolls back to his previous location.

The melancholy ambience of Calnus is irritating Faize. He blames Edge. The captain's depressed mood is damaging the crew's morale. He furiously punches each key on the keyboard and types a report up.

He was hoping to get a temporary respite from all the sullenness the captain is exuding by staying in his room but his bunkmate isn't helping his already sour mood.

He shifts his amethyst eyes over to the young Lemurisian. "Lymle?" Her body hasn't move for awhile. He abruptly stands up and approaches her.

"Although you might not like to ponder upon it Lymle, I am your friend and if there's something wrong, you can talk to me." He shakes her small shoulders gently. He lifts her head and feels her forehead.

"You're burning up." The petite girl doesn't recoil from the sudden cool touch of his hands. He changes her position so that she is lying on her back. She is shaking uncontrollably.

Lymle's feverish body is drenched with sweat. He leaves the room for a short bit and returns with Reimi.

"My goodness. Faize, can you get a bowl of cool water in here and some towels." Reimi tends to the sickly Lymle.

"Yes, of course."

…

Her head feels like someone had smashed it against the concrete and her arms feel like it's being chained down.

Lymle opens her lethargic eyes and catches a glimpse of something green.

Faize had pulled up a chair beside her bed and is sleeping rather uncomfortably on it.

Was she hallucinating?

"Faize?" Her voice barely came out as a whisper. However he heard her.

"Lymle, you're awake. You gave me…I mean everybody quite a scare." His recovery went unnoticed by her. He changes the cool towel on her forehead.

She closes her eyes again.

"Do you think my grandpa misses me?" She asks out of the blue.

He contemplates on her question. He doesn't believe the dead could feel much less miss anyone.

"Yes, I presume he does miss you. Why wouldn't he." She passed out before she could hear his words.

He sweeps a few stray strands of her caramel hair away from her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lymle."

…

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review. If anyone wants certain character(s), couples, whatever, to be written about in certain situations ummm...you can just review to this chapter, pm me or email me at ****. I need some good ideas. Just note that I don't really do Yaoi/Yuri pairings so yeah...nothing wrong with them. I just don't write them. I hope that doesn't offend the millions of readers (this is sarcasm if you haven't noticed) that follows this story. Obviously it has to be in the SO4 world. **

**Have a nice day. :D**


	6. Surprise Surprise

**Lol I finally updated. This one is a CrowexEleyna one. It's post game so I guess it's sorta a spoiler if you didn't see the ending yet. Hopefully you read that sentence...lol :D**

**It was request from Riegella li Ersaren so hopefully I didn't messed up on it. I didn't find it too fluffy but I thought it's a adorable? Lol**

…

Crowe pushes through the myriad people in the market. Shopping for a certain lady friend isn't exactly the most enjoyable activity in the world and would rather do other gratifying things with said lady friend.

The man at the bazaar wasn't at all that pleasant and his mouth reeked of booze but the old salesman was cognizant enough to fight Crowe's non-existent haggling skills.

They didn't teach haggling 101 back in the academy.

In view of the house he is currently staying at, a group of villagers are lined up in front of the door, making small talk with each other.

Something had sparked this air of enthusiasm that he is sensing from the lot.

"Excuse me, is there something going on here?" The red-headed ex-captain taps an elderly gentleman on the shoulder.

"Mr. Crowe, congratulations!" A small eyed brunette eagerly shakes his hand, with a smile covering almost half of her face.

"Thank you?" Others pat him on the shoulder and wish him all the luck and success in the world.

The door to his house opens and out comes his second favorite fellpool, Meracle Chamlotte.

"Crowe!" She jumps and licks his cheek, a common affectionate greeting for the cheery fellpool.

"Meracle, what in the name of the goddess is going on?"

"Meow?" Her tail stops wagging and gives him a "_you don't know?"_ look.

Crowe enters the house, with the curious Meracle closely behind him.

They see Eleyna in the kitchen, chopping up onions that made Meracle wiggle her nose.

"Eleyna? What is going on outside? What's with them all?" The seer's smile never let up and continued with another set of vegetables.

"Alley cat, can you leave." Her voice held no room for protest and the younger fellpool slowly walk backwards, almost tripping on her tail.

"Crowe, I'm pregnant." She casually said, now cleaning off the scales of the meal she will be preparing later.

The red-headed ex-captain drops the bag he was holding and made a strangled sound.

"What? You're pregnant?" His voice is breathless.

She washes off any residue from the fish off of her hands and kisses him on the cheek.

"Am I the father?" Eleyna looks at her concerned partner and shakes her head in disbelieve and her lips crunched up into a smirk, very amused at his question.

"Do you have any reason to believe that you aren't?" Without any warning, he encircles his strong arms around her waist and twirled her.

She chuckles when he buried his head on the crook of her neck. His soft hair tickled her cheek,

He closes in on her face until Meracle barrages her imposing, gleeful self and sniffs the air.

"Yummy!" The young fellpool looks at the couple, oblivious of the romantic atmosphere in the room.

"What's for dinner?"

…

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review. If anyone wants certain character(s), couples, whatever, to be written about in certain situations ummm...you can just review to this chapter or pm me. ****I need some good ideas.****Obviously it has to be in the SO4 world. **

**The next one is called Enlightenment guess what's that about lol**

**Have a nice day ya'll…lol :D**


	7. Conversational skills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope**

**This is just a silly one with Giotto. **

…

While staying at En II, Edge Maverick was approached by the Giotto Vandione, the overseer of En II.

"Excuse me Mr. Edge, but may I trouble you for a moment?" Giotto asked in a rather calm and polite tone. Edge shrugged. He has nothing better to do anyway.

"I see that you are accompanied by several female specimens." Edge bit his inner cheek to keep himself from laughing. A woman being called a "female specimen" is just too funny to him.

"Yeah, why?" The Captain managed to keep his composure.

"I must ask, besides Miss Myuria, the other females kept on asking me if they could touch my ears. I do not understand the fascination they have with my ears. Are they fascinating to you?" Edge was about to answer but Giotto kept going on with all his questions.

"Does the sight of them stimulate your curiosity to touch them? Do you have the need to feel its texture? To graze them with your fingertips? To caress them until the curiosity has been sated? To feel its temperature as it tingles to your tou-" Edge holds up his hands.

"Giotto, sorry to interrupt but are we still talking about your ears and why the girls like 'em?" Giotto didn't understand the facial expression spreading across Edge's face.

"Yes of course we are. What else could we be talking about?" Edge gave him a nervous smile.

Edge held his right hand beside his ear, as if he heard someone calling him. "Oh yeah I'm coming! I can hear Bacchus calling." Giotto didn't see nor hear Bacchus.

"But I don't think-"

"Yes I heard him. Oh look there's Reimi. Why don't you ask her about her fascination with your ears." He ran out of there before Giotto could say anything.

Giotto was disappointed that their conversation quickly died. He only wished to communicate better with other species other than his own. He thought talking about females is what Earthling males do and therefore bring a nice long conversation about the female species.

"Perhaps I did go off on a tangent there." He said silently. He crossed his arms across his chest. He sees Reimi waving at him.

As Reimi began walking towards his direction, he began to think of numerous topics he could think of while conversing with an Earthling female.

Clothes. He thought. They love clothes.

…

**Done! Thanks for reading and tell me whatcha think! :D**


	8. Magic

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope** (uh duh!)

**All right Sawahii, I didn't find my notebook but I thought of this so I hope this will suffice until I find that blasted notebook of mine Lol **

**Timeline: years after the SO: 4 game Faize's POV **

**...**

I woke up. It was the fifth night in a row that I lay wake on my bed, shivering from the cold sweat that terrorized my whole body. It was just a nightmare, I tell myself. It wasn't real.

I stood up, reaching for the doorknob in the darkness, but an impediment appeared before me.

Red eyes.

My hand automatically scoured for the hilt of my blade, but then it dawned to me that I was unarmed. I blinked once, just once and it disappeared. My breathing wavered. It was just my tired eyes playing tricks with me.

I left my room. I had to check if she was still there. My stride was slow, my whole body on guard, as if it was waiting for an opponent to fight. I reached my intended destination and silently opened the door.

I sat by the edge of the bed. The window of her room was slightly ajar. The moonlight illuminated her soft face. I stroke her cheek and smiled.

One glance.

One look and she managed to dispel all my fears. Without any words, she melted the demons that hovered around me.

I chuckled. What kind of magic did she have?

…

**Short but I like it** **:)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review when you get the chance XD**


	9. Deliveries

******Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: The Last Hope** (uh duh!)  


**Timeline: Post-game XD  
**

**…**

Arumat's nose crinkled from the sickly sweet aroma of the room. He got trapped with the duties of delivering pastries to several of the denizens of Lemuris because of his damned debt.

"Mister Arumat, thank you for your help." Lutea politely expressed her gratitude. Rose merely winked at him, which caused him to deepen the scowl on his face. She handed him two baskets of their freshly made goods and he reluctantly took it. "Yes, thank you Arumat. You are such a gentleman." Rose's mocking tone was all he could stand. He said nothing as he huffed his way out of the suffocating house.

Halfway with his deliveries, he bumped into a fellow Eldarian.

"Beleth."

"Hello, Arumat." Faize's eyes grazed over the baskets that was residing in the taller Eldarian's hands and gave him a sympathetic look. "I see Rose got you too." The white-haired Eldarian growled. He just wanted to get this over with, and simply nodded his head. There was no time for detours.

After his delivery, he felt a tap on his shoulder. _What now?_ He readied his usual death glare. It had never failed him before, as it always discourage people from approaching or talking to him. "Hey Mattie." He turned around to face the caramel eyes of Lymle. "You need to use the bathroom or something?" She mistook his menacing glare for that? "Pick up the pace. I'm almost done with my share." She too was roaming all over the town, and turned her guardian dog into a pastry courier.

"Lutie still needs you to deliver some more so head back. Remember your debt Mattie." How could he forget? How can he ever forget that his accidental misstep could unfold into something like this? How could he ever forget that breaking something so important to a woman could lead to this? Delivering these disgusting things called pastries, wearing this embarrassing blue apron cloth around his waist and this hideous white soufflé hat. _I hate women. _He eyed the Lemurisian in front of him. _Damn Beleth's woman._

"Yes, how could I forget."

...

**I posted another one for the holidays :)** **I hope everyone had a pleasant holiday!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review when you get the chance XD**


End file.
